


baby‚ turn around‚ let me give you innovation

by VeelaWings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, D/s elements, F/M, Felching, Group Marriage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Recreational Potion Use, Rimming, Sex Toys, Soft Femdom, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeelaWings/pseuds/VeelaWings
Summary: “I didn’t sign up for this so I could clean up after all three of you.” Draco rolled his eyes before swishing his wand to send her dirty clothes to the hamper for their house-elf in the morning.A smirk curled up on one side of Astoria’s mouth, and she crawled up the empty space between Draco’s spread legs, pushing his book down with one hand so she had his full attention. “No. You signed up for marriage because you love us. Harry and I are yourfavourites…”
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Astoria Greengrass/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 150
Collections: HP Triad!Fest Presents: Poly!Mini Fest





	baby‚ turn around‚ let me give you innovation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tedah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of spring and treacle tarts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374920) by [Tedah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/pseuds/Tedah). 



> Tedah wrote a perfectly wholesome drabble for this family and I went and wrote almost 4k of porn. Sorry, y'all.  
> Title comes from lyrics by Normani's 'Motivation'

  
  
Draco looked up from the book he was reading in bed when he heard Astoria walk into their bedroom. “How many stories did it take tonight?” he asked, faintly amused by the late hour.  
  
“Six. He’s definitely your son,” Astoria huffed, pulling off her Muggle polka dot dress and bra. She let them fall on the floor in a careless pile beside her slippers, then climbed into their massive bed.  
  
“I didn’t sign up for this so I could clean up after all three of you.” Draco rolled his eyes before swishing his wand to send her dirty clothes to the hamper for their house-elf in the morning.  
  
A smirk curled up on one side of Astoria’s mouth, and she crawled up the empty space between Draco’s spread legs, pushing his book down with one hand so she had his full attention. “No. You signed up for marriage because you love us. Harry and I are your _favourites_ …”  
  
Draco shivered under her gaze and placed his bookmark inside before setting the medical textbook on his nightstand. He couldn’t even remember what he was reading to take his mind off things, which was a sign to let it go. His wife was laying a better offer on the table. “Maybe,” he teased, struggling to keep tight-lipped. It wouldn’t do to give in this early. Astoria loved the art of teasing beyond reason as well as the chance to dish it back was few and far in between.  
  
With a disbelieving brow raised, Astoria sat up on her knees and straddled Draco’s bare thighs, then started to massage her own breasts, each hand plenty full. “I’m not convinced. You adore us completely. You’ve gone soft as a feather, Draco.” She thumbed over her hardening nipples and straddled one of his bare thighs. The gentle rocking motion she favoured was accompanied by a breathy sigh.  
  
He loved when she was frank with him. Draco chuckled and rested his hands on her hips to encourage her. “I’m not likely to stay soft. You’re quite wet already.”  
  
Astoria gasped when Draco reached out to pinch one of her nipples. “I-I might have detoured to your lab and taken a potion. And touched myself when I laid on your workbench.” Her hips sped up in a telling rhythm while she fondled her tits with more precision — all earlier than normal. She really had started without him.  
  
Draco felt his breath catch. He tilted his head and slipped his hand down the front of her knickers, ruffling her bush to tease. His wife was tantalizing. “What potion would you — Oh.” he blinked, then flushed. “ _That_ one. Well… it’s… that’s… I’m sure you had your reasons.” He bit his tongue and curled two fingers lower to rub her clit.  
  
Astoria shivered in response. “I did. I wanted to distract you. From worrying over Harry,” she panted, cresting quickly the first time thanks to the libido potion. Her moans were loud as she continued to grind on her husband. She would continue to stay near the edge for about an hour if she took a partial dose. They would stay busy most of the night and into the morning if she took a full vial.  
  
“I wish Harry was here to see you like this,” Draco whispered against her temple, his voice warm. His hand slid further down into her knickers, deft fingers rubbing along her outer lips. “So pretty,” he said between dropping kisses on her face. He purposefully avoided her mouth, and every attempt of her’s to meet him. “My Astoria, what have I done to deserve you?” The fondness building in his chest was a force to be reckoned with.  
  
“Not kissing me,” she grumbled, letting go of one breast to grip Draco’s shoulder to pull herself closer. She always wanted to be so close. “You would remedy that if you were wise.”  
  
Draco huffed soft laughter into her hair, then dipped down to kiss her properly. Like Astoria deserved. His fingers swept wetness over the width of her vulva before spreading her inner folds and curling inside. His touch synced up with her hips in an easy advance and retreat. He loved to make her lose control this way. Loved to watch her slowly shake apart. Astoria was like a beautiful flower that bloomed in his hold, one velvet petal unfurling at a time.  
  
Draco loved the days when extended foreplay was the focus of their lovemaking — teasing both Astoria and Harry until they were past the point of pliancy. Learning they had started without him was also high on his list of preferences, especially when it was one of them on their own. The idea of his wife or husband touching themselves while thinking of him was a high that few others could compete with. It fed into his love for attention, even when he wasn’t present himself. It left him feeling _compromised._  
  
After Astoria broke the kiss, she moved onto sucking at his neck, one of her delicate hands wrapping around his wrist to encourage deeper motions. Draco let his head drop back against the headboard and shivered, half stiff in his pants. Astoria could always get him worked up without much trouble.  
  
His eyes roamed around the bedroom in a daze. His gaze landed on the window and open curtains. The moonlight dappled across the hardwood of their floor. The reminder that Harry wasn’t home yet.  
  
The fearful part of his brain wondered if Harry would make it home tonight. His Auror assignment this week had been especially dangerous. Cleaning house — internally.  
  
On the verge of a panic spiral, Draco wound his hand in Astoria’s hair to pull her back up for a deep kiss, a distraction. A reminder that he wasn’t alone. A warm, tangible reminder, that was strong enough to squash his worry down and let him focus on the present. Focus on his beautiful wife, whom he loved.  
  
Draco pulled away from the kiss and brushed Astoria’s sweaty fringe out of her face. Smirking, he dragged his fingers out of her core, across her clit, then out of her knickers altogether. “On the bed, Darling. On your back. You’re going to help me get ready,” he said with a swot on her rear.  
  
“Ready?” Astoria questioned. This close to her second orgasm, her mind was muddled. Her expression was rife with confusion until it seemed to click for her. Yes, _that_ was what Draco wanted. Her smile was all teeth and voracity when she clambered off his lap with shaky movements, a pillow quickly shoved under her head. Her soiled knickers were wrestled down her legs and tossed over the side of the bed. The smell of her sex was heavy in the air; Draco couldn’t resist bending down to lick into her folds for a teasing moment. Her taste made him feverish.  
  
“Draco,” she moaned, cupping the back of his head to guide him closer as her legs spasmed beside his head. He loved it when she was so delirious her body couldn’t decide whether to spread her legs wide for better access or squeeze tight, to trap him. Neither helped achieve their current goal, so with regret, he gave her clit a lengthy suck before pulling away.  
  
With his wand secured, he performed a Cleansing Spell on his arsehole. Then, he Accio’ed the toys he wanted from a lower drawer in their wardrobe. Due to frequent use, his homemade jar of lube never left the tabletop of their nightstand, though it stayed tucked behind a framed photo of the three of them for appearance’s sake. Once ready, Draco bore down on his hands and knees, hovering above her torso with his arse presented to Astoria. Exposed. Vulnerable, but confident he would be taken care of.  
  
She wasted no time in striking both cheeks before squeezing them, then pulling them apart to leave his wrinkled hole on display — exposed to the chill of air. Astoria rubbed her thumb along the length of his cleft, across his rim. Then she leaned forward and licked him. It was messy and wet — an addictive torture.  
  
Draco groaned and pushed back against her mouth, fiddling with his wand until he managed to spell the jar lid off for her. _No sense in slowing down for small necessities._ However, a shiver ran down his spine when she passed up the lube at first to spit directly onto his arsehole instead, her tongue pushing the saliva in afterwards with fervour. It made him feel so dirty and used when either Astoria or Harry did it, his face rapidly flushing as he basked in the emotion. He only loved it when they made him feel like their beloved whore, their filthy treasure, their diamond caked in mud.  
  
“I can’t eat you when you squirm this much,” Astoria giggled. She leaned back and settled for playing with his arse, squeezing his cheeks and slapping them gently to watch them jiggle. It allowed the mess of her spit to slowly dribble down to Draco’s bollocks. At such a pace, he felt every drop. “Such a messy bitch when you’re not buttoned up,” she said. Her teasing was followed by lube wet fingers running down his crack, smearing the substance down his perineum, his balls, before she coated his prick with a generous stroke. His skin felt alight with bliss.  
  
It was the last of her gentle attention because two wet fingers plunged into his hole without warning.  
  
“Fuck,” Draco gasped, clawing at the sheets during the initial stretch. Then muscle memory kicked in and his body submitted. Tiny hairs on the back of his neck rose up, the prickle of sweat electric while Astoria set up an efficient rhythm. His body was an instrument for her to play at her leisure. A well-tuned piano with ivory keys.  
  
A few minutes of steady preparation left him ready for the slim toy he had picked out for tonight. Teal, ribbed in texture, impressive length but not too girthy — it was one of their favourites. Harry could pull it out and slide in to replace it easy enough, but the difference in how full Draco felt was absolutely noticeable. It was something he was hoping would happen tonight. For his husband to come home.  
  
“You ready, Love?” Astoria asked as she withdrew her fingers and nudged Draco up. She needed space to kneel behind Draco to get the right angle to fuck him properly. Deeply, the way he craved it.  
  
“Yes, please,” he begged.  
  
She moaned when the bulb end of her strapless dildo locked into place inside. Draco could imagine the face Astoria always made, even while turned away, with his cheek resting on his forearms and arse up in the air. He wiggled in place, impatient. Then gasped when he received the spank he wanted. “Please,” he repeated, soft now.  
  
Astoria ran a soothing hand down his back, the way he liked. Then she slathered on a generous amount of lube onto the dildo, rubbing the tip over his hole until he whined. “So demanding and fussy. I wouldn’t want you any other way,” she promised quietly. In one smooth glide, Astoria pushed in until the silicone toy bottomed out and her full hips were flush against his arse. “So good for me,” she cooed, petting his sides while Draco adjusted to the mild burning stretch.  
  
They had been doing this for so long that her sense of timing was better than his. Astoria pulled back as Draco opened his mouth, the verbal okay dying on his lips when she slid back in. Her first few thrusts were equally shallow until Draco rocked back to meet her. Hungry for what she could deliver. Then her grip on his waist tightened and she started fucking him in earnest. It was pure ecstasy. Her efforts truly deserved all of the noise she pulled from his throat.  
  
Draco was so submerged in the delirious sensation he almost didn’t recognise the ripple in the house wards. The gentle announcement that Harry had arrived home. Astoria’s rhythm was such perfected hypnosis that he nearly forgot about Harry altogether. Then he heard the sound of heavy leather boots ascending the stairs. Still, it wasn’t until Harry stood motionless in the open doorway — until the mix of a day’s worth of sweat and faint hints of his cologne wafted over — that it finally hit Draco like a tidal wave. His husband was home. _Safe._  
  
“Harry,” Draco breathed, his eyes blinking open slowly.  
  
“We — missed — you,” Astoria said between steady thrusts of her hips.  
  
The noise of skin slapping against skin nearly drowned out the snick of metal unfastening, the glide of leather slithering free. Harry sent the rest of his clothes to the hamper, wandlessly, but never let his gaze leave Astoria and Draco. If anything, Harry seemed to look hungrier with every step closer until he met the edge of their bed. His erection was only at half-mast, but he ground his hips into the mattress. Licking his lips with intent. “Hello, Draco.”  
  
Draco reached out towards his husband. “I want…”  
  
“What do you want, Love?” Astoria asked before slapping him across both arse cheeks. “Speak loudly so we can all hear you.”  
  
“Harry!” Draco yelped, his bum stinging as Astoria accelerated her pace, the constant press of her cushioned hips not giving his reddened flesh a chance to cool down. Like a burn without the aloe salve.  
  
Draco closed his eyes before rubbing his face on the pillow in an effort to wipe away the sweat from his temple.  
  
“Miss me?” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear, warmth hiding in the turned-up corners of his mouth. His knuckles were gentle on their glide down Draco’s cheekbone, a vibrant contrast to the way Astoria grabbed Draco’s hair in the next moment and tugged, forcing his neck to arch. A delicate push, a vigorous pull. His yin and yang.  
  
“You weren’t specific, Draco,” Astoria said, teasing Draco’s swinging bollocks with a brush of her palm. “That means we get to choose for you.” She sounded too happy about that and her thrusting lulled into a small roll of her body — the opposite of what he needed when Draco was this high and close to coming.  
  
“No—”  
  
“Yes.” Astoria left no room for discussion. However, the firmness of her tone was undercut by her fingertips gliding over the head of Draco’s cock, playing with the sticky mess of his precum drooling out of the tip. It did just the trick to pull a breathy whine out of him. His wife was sadistic and he loved it.  
  
“What do you think, Harry?” she asked.  
  
Draco heard no answer, save the sound of kissing, so he pushed himself back up onto his hands and knees. Then he began to fuck himself back on Astoria’s strap, determined to get himself off if no one else would.  
  
His reprieve was short-lived.  
  
Draco felt Harry’s calloused thumb rubbing around his stretched rim where the dildo was pushing in and out of him. Harry’s palm pressed down on the small of his back, holding Draco in place so Astoria could pull away completely. It left him feeling empty and deprived. “No,” he groaned into the pillow. Draco shivered when he felt someone lean in, close enough that their breath ruffled the sparse blonde hair in his crack, only to leave again without so much as a single lick across his hole. Clearly he married the meanest people alive. Draco deserved better.  
  
“Turn over, Draco, get up on your knees, back against the headboard,” Harry ordered with a smile, having moved to kneel behind Astoria. He had a breast in each hand, squeezing while he rocked against her arse, her strapless cock still sticking out — wet and obscene.  
  
“I don’t want to be fucked like this,” Draco said while he moved into position, fully aware of how ridiculously petulant he sounded for a thirty-year-old man.  
  
“You’re not getting fucked, Love,” Astoria laughed. It quickly dissolved into a moan when Harry wrapped a hand around the dildo’s shaft and pulled it out from her core, turning the bulb end over and held it in front of Draco’s face like a depraved offering.  
  
“Lick it clean and I’ll let you shove it back up your arse. I’ll even charm it for you,” Harry said generously. He pinched Astoria’s nipple then slid his hand down and rubbed four fingers over her wet folds while Draco leaned forward to do as he was told.  
  
The tang of her musk was sharp on his tongue and Draco licked it up greedily. His heavy-lidded gaze bobbed back and forth from Harry to Astoria. Despite seeming like a pet ordered to serve on the surface, it left Draco feeling powerful. While Harry was fingering their wife and drawing out another orgasm, while Astoria was fondling her breasts and tugging Harry’s curls, neither one of them could take their eyes off of Draco. Their connection was charged, full of heat and devotion, deeply entrenched in the sort of love that few relationships ever progressed to.  
  
Or maybe that was simply Draco thinking they had it better than everyone else.  
  
It didn’t matter either way — Harry and Astoria were his, and he belonged to them. Entirely.  
  
“Enough,” Astoria gasped and held onto Harry’s wrist to slow him down. Her body was wracked with the severe shudders that signalled the potion and its effects were about to finish running their course. She whispered, “Lubrico,” then allowed Harry to spread the conjured lube across the shaft of the strapless dildo and positioned it so Draco could slide down onto its length.  
  
Draco closed his eyes against the burning stretch and tossed his head back with a groan. He was hardly given time to recover before the magic of Harry’s charm caused the toy to begin drawing in and out of him. His ecstasy returned. Draco’s responding curse was quickly muffled by Astoria’s kiss, one slim arm thrown over his shoulder in an embrace while a delicate hand curled around his erection. He never truly got past how he felt so engulfed in her love and protection, despite the reality of how petite she was in size. Sometimes it felt like drowning, but in a way that would never hurt him, the air above waiting for him to return when he was ready to breathe.  
  
Where Astoria was like water, Harry was the fire that burned eternal to keep them simmering in warmth. Broad shoulders loomed over their wife as he knelt behind her, euphoria etching itself over the tired lines of Harry’s when he entered Astoria and her stroking grip on Draco tightened momentarily. If Draco closed his eyes and sunk into concentration, he could feel the whispery hum of their magic, ebbing and flowing in a gentle circular wave between them.  
  
It was power and precision, passion and focus, love and safety. They were sun, moon, and stars, constantly revolving around each other in harmony in the vast expanse of sky. Always in motion yet aware of each other.  
  
Draco opened his eyes and grey met green. Harry was panting heavily into Astoria’s hair, sweat dripping from his hairline while his hips kept a swift rhythm. The slap of his hips against Astoria’s arse was only one of many noises — the slick of lubricant, their vocalized pleasure.  
  
“Hurry,” Astoria begged, her kisses dissolving into heated breath against Draco’s cheek.  
  
“I’m so close,” Draco promised, covering her smaller hand with his own in an effort to crest the wave of orgasm. He could feel it so close, like a breeze against his skin. Grains of sand slipping through his fingers. Almost, but not quite there  
  
Just like old times on their brooms, Harry seemed to beat him to the threshold, groaning deeply while his hips thrust firm but unevenly a few last times. Then he came to a still silence, the cords of his neck relaxing. His eyes blinked open, slowly, hazy. His glasses were crooked and had slid so far down his nose, Draco was convinced that only a Sticking Charm kept them from falling off his face.  
  
His dark skin kept the flush from being as apparent as it was for Astoria and Draco, but it couldn’t camouflage it entirely. He screamed exhausted but satiated. Harry was always exceedingly handsome, but fresh from orgasm was one of Draco’s favourite looks on him.  
  
He was gorgeous and intelligent, knowing exactly what Draco needed. Harry slid his palm under Astoria and raised one of her thighs up, lifting her entire body up quickly so the change could be made. She whimpered as Harry’s softening cock slid out and Draco’s throbbing heat replaced it. There was no chance for him to last now, with her walls contracting around him, warm and her wetness mixed with Harry’s come.  
  
It took a mere five thrusts before Draco felt his climax begin in his stomach, muscle spasms. His balls tightened, his release raced outwards, and dragged his pleasure with it. He felt euphoric with Astoria’s full lips pressed against his throat. He felt adored with Harry’s hand cupping his cheek, his thumb swiping over a beauty mark.  
  
Draco felt tension melting away, love pouring out and into his wife, his husband. He felt security, safety.  
  
Harry was home, a wicked grin curving onto his mouth.  
  
It was the only warning he received before Harry lifted Astoria off his cock in the same way he’d done earlier. He eased her onto the bed beside Draco. With her legs held open by the breadth of his shoulders, so Harry could bury his face in her folds and lick her clean.  
  
She shook with sensitivity from over stimulation, obviously tired now that the high from the potion was over. “Harry, please, I can’t,” she begged, clumsy fingers twisting in his curls.  
  
“Sorry,” Harry muttered, voice rough. He pressed a kiss on the inside of her thigh then cancelled the charm on the toy still hitting Draco’s prostate. Right on time, as Draco was beginning to sympathise with Astoria and the feeling of crossing into overabundance.  
  
“I suppose a bath is out of the question,” Draco said, wincing as he pulled the dildo out and tossed it onto the bed. He retrieved his wand so he could perform the necessary Cleaning Spells on the toy, then all of them before sending it back into the drawer with a flick of his wand.  
  
“I’m not existing until tomorrow after eleven,” Astoria huffed, not even bothering to slide under the blankets.  
  
“I’ll shower in the morning,” Harry promised, folding his glasses. He set them on the nightstand, then crawled in between them to lie down. “Nox.”  
  
“Heathens,” Draco grumbled under his breath. He elbowed Harry gently, then sorted out their sheet and comforter so they would stay warm and be modestly covered in the morning. Scorpius always woke up before everyone else and enjoyed climbing onto their bed for a cuddle before breakfast. He fluffed his pillow the desired amount, then curled up close to Harry’s side, sighing when an arm draped over him protectively.  
  
Harry was home and his family was safe. Draco couldn’t ask for anything more except for a few hours of restful sleep.  
  



End file.
